The present invention relates to a storage unit for a plumbing plunger, and more particularly to an enclosed storage unit with spring biased closures which are operated by a plunger support platform.
Conventional plumbing plungers are normally used in unsanitary environments, and even though the head of a plumbing plunger is rinsed after use, it is desirable to enclose the plunger head between uses. This permits the plunger head to dry without contacting and possibly contaminating surrounding objects.
The storage of a plunger head within an enclosure device is not without some significant problems. First, it is desirable to effectively operate a device which encloses the plunger head without requiring manual contact with either the enclosing device or the plunger head.
Next, the enclosure device and mechanisms within the enclosure device should be formed to facilitate easy and effective cleaning. Internal mechanisms with irregular surfaces and shapes which are difficult to clean should be eliminated.
Finally, the number of mechanisms within the enclosure device must be minimized and the mechanisms kept simple to ensure effective cleaning and long use.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved plunger storage unit for enclosing the plunger head of a plumbing plunger which may be effectively operated without requiring manual contact with either the plunger head or the plunger storage unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved plunger storage unit wherein the plunger head for a plumbing plunger is supported by a platform within an enclosure and the handle for the plunger projects through an opening in closure units for the enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved plunger storage unit having spring biased closures which are biased in a first direction to positively close the plunger storage unit and are held closed by spring bias and which are snapped open and held open by spring bias in a second direction opposite to said first direction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved plunger storage unit which employs two single strand spring members to both mount a plunger support platform and operate opposed closure units for the plunger storage unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved plunger storage unit including a plunger head container having opposed sidewalls and a bottom wall to define an open ended enclosure. The open end of the enclosure is opened and closed by two opposed closure units pivotally mounted on opposed sidewalls of the plunger head container. A plunger support platform is suspended from the opposed closure units by spring arm platform supports which permit the platform to move toward the container bottom to close the closure units across the open end of the container to a closed position and away from the container bottom to open the closure units to an open position. The spring arm platform supports are formed to bias the closure units toward the closed position and to bias the closure units toward the open position before the platform reaches the extent of its travel toward or away from the bottom of the container.